Exposure
by kymbersmith90
Summary: Supermodel Emma Swan had thought she'd seen it all. Eight years in the fashion industry could do that to a person. But she'd never seen anything like what Killian Jones had planned for her that afternoon.
1. Part 1

Emma Swan had thought she'd seen it all.

Eight years in the fashion industry could do that to a person.

She'd seen most of the major trends for the decade come and go, having been asked to walk in them for runway shows or pose while wearing them for editorial shots. She'd been asked to shoot in the air, underwater, walking down buildings, walking up buildings, and even upside down. She'd been photographed fully clothed and fully naked, for both high fashion and beauty shoots. But she'd never quite experienced what she had that afternoon.

When her agent had been in touch to ask if she'd be willing to take part in a series of images that new, hotshot photographer Killian Jones would be shooting, Emma had practically screamed her agreement down the line. Even the nudity clause hadn't given her a reason to pause and think her decision through. She'd taken part in several nude shoots throughout her career, and her agent knew how to filter out the clients that had a bad reputation in the industry.

The chance to work with such an acclaimed photographer was simply too good to refuse. While Emma had heard of Jones's work, she knew he'd never shot high fashion before. And if she was his first model in the industry, then the chances were high that their shoot together would achieve legendary status by the time she retired from the business.

_Who could refuse that? _

So when she turned up to the studio that morning, Emma thought she knew what she was getting herself into.

She could not have been more wrong.

After being greeted at her car by the photographer's assistant, Ashley, she was shown through to a dressing room that already had her name taped to the door. The room was pretty small by her usual standards, but it still contained everything she would normally find in one of her dressing rooms. There was a black leather sofa pushed along the back wall, where she'd be able to rest during resets and costume changes. A dressing table sat against another wall, with a large illuminated mirror hung above it. The table was already packed with all of her favorite beauty products and a large bouquet of flowers, with a sweet thank you note attached. And in the far corner of the room was a small wardrobe, which Emma knew would have a robe for her to change into and a few free hangers for her to make use of as she changed out of her own clothes.

There was absolutely nothing unremarkable about the space.

"If you wouldn't mind changing into the items in the closet for us, Miss Swan, then we can get you into hair and makeup," Ashley directed.

"Of course," Emma agreed, already heading over to the small sofa.

The door was closed softly behind the other woman on her way out of the room and Emma sat down to begin unzipping her boots and pulling them off. After standing each of them beside the leather frame, she then tugged on the knot holding her jacket closed and slipped her arms out of it. It was probably one of the most expensive things she was wearing that morning, so Emma stood to make her way over to the closet, hoping to hang it away safely. But when she pulled the door open she froze in shock at the sight of what was already waiting inside for her.

The robe was as she had expected, and felt much more luxurious than the kind she was normally provided with on shoots. However, it wasn't the only item of clothing waiting for her. The lingerie that was hanging beside the soft robe was what had caught Emma's attention. She had thought the shoot would be a completely naked one, given the nudity clause in her contract. But she supposed that the director might want her to take some (if not all of it) off at some point during the day.

And it wasn't like she'd never modeled for Victoria's Secret before.

Emma pulled each of the items off their hangers and sat them down on the small sofa before she hung up her jacket in their place. After removing her shirt and wiggling out of her jeans, she took a moment to look over the lingerie that she was being asked to model that morning.

The corset was an interesting piece. The black and white design was modern and chic, but instead of being overly sexual and covered in lace or satin, the piece was actually made from soft cotton and designed to look like an opened shirt, vest, and tuxedo jacket. It was sexy in a whole other way, and Emma found herself loving the design. A pair of simple black cotton panties with a little bow on the front completed the look, although she had to admit that the entire outfit felt like it was missing a killer pair of heels.

All in all, it was one of the nicer pieces she'd been asked to pose in over her years in the industry, and it would be much less revealing than some of the images she'd taken before.

As Emma began pulling her underwear off to replace it with her look for the day, she found that she rather liked the feel and look of the lingerie on her body. It was definitely something she could see herself buying in the future - if she ever found a man who didn't freak out and accuse her of cheating on him every time she modeled lingerie or posed naked for a male photographer.

After wrapping the simple robe around her body, she took a seat on the couch to wait for the assistant to come back and collect her once more.

She didn't have long to wait.

The young woman from earlier knocked on the door just as Emma was scrolling through her emails. "Is it okay to come in?" she asked, her voice slightly muffled by the wood.

"Yeah," Emma called back, locking her phone and slipping it into her bag. She didn't want to appear unprofessional, and she'd seen far too many models blacklisted with photographers or clients because they gave their phones too much of their attention.

"How does everything feel, Miss Swan?"

"Pretty amazing," she chuckled, looking down at herself. "I do feel like it's missing a pair of black pumps though."

"We have a couple of pairs in the next room for you try on. They only arrived early this morning, so we didn't have a chance to put them in place for you," Ashley explained, as she looked down at the tablet in her hands and flicked her finger over the screen a couple of times. "The stylists are ready, if you are?"

"Lead the way," Emma invited, standing from her seat to follow the young woman to wherever it was that they needed to go next.

Ashley had clearly been familiar with the layout of the building as she barely lifted her head from her tablet while she walked down the corridors, turning here and there until she finally stopped at a slightly larger space that was already bustling with activity. Emma was pretty sure that she recognized the hairstylist and the makeup artist that had been hired for the occasion. She'd worked with both of them on different sets before, but she couldn't quite recall their names.

"This is Will and Belle, and they'll be working on your hair and makeup for us. I'll just go and see about finding those shoes for you," Ashley said, as Emma was shown over to a lone chair sat in front of a very large mirror.

"Thanks," she called back, but Ashley was gone before she could finish speaking.

Belle was the first of the people in the room to introduce herself, and after exchanging some brief pleasantries reminiscing about the Elli Saab shoot they'd worked together last fall, she moved around to stand behind Emma and pulled her hair free from the loose ponytail it had been tied into that morning. Belle ran gentle fingers through Emma's tresses, easing out any snags or tangles she found there as she took her time assessing what she had to work with.

Emma had been a part of the industry long enough to know that you should always turn up for a shoot or a show as a blank canvas. Aside from washing her hair that morning, she hadn't bothered to style it. And she certainly hadn't bothered applying any makeup before she left her apartment that day.

"I'm thinking bold and edgy for today's shoot. How about you, Will?"

"I can work with that. I was planning dark and sexy anyway," he called over his shoulder, shooting a wink at the two women's reflections in the mirror.

"And how about you, Miss Swan? Does that sound okay to you?"

"Do with me as you please," she chuckled. Emma wasn't used to being asked for her opinion on the looks she was given, but it was always a nice touch when someone took the time to at least describe what they were planning to do to her hair. She still had nightmares about the stylist from a Prada shoot a few years back that had suddenly whipped out a pair of clippers without bothering to tell her what he was doing.

"As you're the only supermodel he's using for this series, I think playing that aspect of your personality up for the camera will work well here. So we'll go for something big and drastic for the day."

"Am I really the only one?" Emma was a little shocked to hear that. While she'd been the only person classed as a supermodel on many of her sets before, given how quickly Killian Jones had risen to fame, she'd been sure the set would be full of some of the biggest divas in the industry.

"Yes. Mr. Jones was very insistent that this series should feature as many different people from as many different walks of life as possible. But he wanted to include one professional model, just to compare your shots to the others he's taken."

"Huh. No pressure there then," she chuckled.

Will had a good look around the space before he made his way over to Emma's side with a number of different makeup brushes in his hand. "Between the three of us," he whispered, "I heard that Jones was very insistent that _you _should be the one to finish this series."

"Huh." That was one hell of a compliment for someone in Emma's line of work. Models often got a bad reputation, especially those that reached the very tops of their careers. Most photographers _hated_ working with some of Emma's peers. So hearing that Jones had personally insisted on working with her… it really was rather flattering.

But it also piled on the pressure that she felt to deliver in the shoot. The last thing she wanted to do was let Jones down after he'd placed so much trust in her abilities.

"Well, let's hope he enjoys what he gets today."

"Oh, I have no doubts about that." Will added a wink for effect before he went back to sorting through the tools of his trade. The two women both giggled a little at his antics as Belle reached for a comb and began to work it through her subject's long, blonde hair.

For the next hour, Emma let Belle work away while the two women made idle conversation. This was perhaps the part of her job that she loved most. There was nothing quite like the feel of having someone pamper you while you worked, but it was even more enjoyable when the person doing the pampering was so easy to talk with. Belle asked about the other shoots that Emma had worked on that month and the different countries she'd visited for them, before offering up some of her own favorite memories from the places her work had taken her.

When she was finally finished, Emma's hair held more volume than it ever had before. The waves Belle had created with it were larger and messier than she normally wore, making the style look a little like a rat's nest. But Emma had been in the industry long enough to know that it was the kind of rat's nest that would scream sexy, edgy and high fashion at whoever saw the finished images.

It would also be a bitch to comb out when she left the studio later that day, but that wasn't exactly anything new.

"I guess that means it's my turn now," Will declared gleefully, as he moved in to take his place at Emma's side. Belle retired to the seat in the corner of the room to watch as her oldest and dearest friend added the finishing touches to Emma's look.

Will was an absolute professional as he worked. He'd already picked out the foundation and concealers needed to match Emma's skin tone, after remembering what he'd used on her in the past. And the dark, smoky eye, combined with the nude lip that he gave her to finish the look, was probably one of the cleanest designs she'd ever seen.

Emma wasn't even a little ashamed to admit that she had asked for both Belle and Will's numbers before the hairstylist left to grab Ashley-the-Assistant once more.

"Wow, you look amazing, Miss Swan," she gushed, as Will held the door open for her to slip back into the room. "Mr. Jones will be very pleased with the end results here."

"You haven't seen my work yet," Emma teased.

"Mr. Jones has seen your portfolio. If he believes that you're the perfect person to finish his project, then I trust his judgment."

Emma was a little taken aback by the assistant's words. Most photographers she worked with were hired by the same clients who hired her. They didn't get much of a say in who they shot or where. While working with freelance photographers wasn't exactly new to her, she wasn't sure any of them had ever viewed her portfolio before. Usually, she was either hired for convenience or for the level of fame and recognition she would bring to their work.

"Here are the shoes that you requested. Your agent said that depending upon the brand, you may need a seven or an eight, so we ordered a pair in each size. Pick whichever you feel most comfortable in. And these are some small accessories that Mr. Jones would like for you to wear to complete your look. I'll give you a few moments to slip them all on and then I'll come back and take you down to the set."

"Thank you," Emma offered, as she took the three cardboard boxes from the woman's arms.

The adrenaline was beginning to kick in now that she was so close to the shoot. Being in front of the camera was a feeling like no other. Some people got their highs from riding roller coasters or jumping out of planes. Emma got hers from standing in front of a photographer, wearing clothes that cost thousands of dollars, while they took dozens of pictures of her.

The shoes were everything that she had been picturing to complete her look for the day. Jones had chosen a pair of black patent Louboutins with spikes on the toes, and the first pair she slipped on was a perfect fit.

The next thing she found was a large diamond cocktail ring, that she slid onto the index finger of her left hand. Belle had to help her loop a matching diamond-encrusted bracelet around her right wrist before she pulled out the last piece of the model's costume for the day.

"Oh my God," Emma chuckled, as she took in the soft, buttery leather of the black choker in her hands. It had been studded with diamonds, making it look like the most expensive-looking collar she'd ever seen in her life. "Is this guy a little freaky?"

"Who, Jones?" Belle asked. "I wouldn't know. I've never gotten close enough to find out. He's normally incredibly professional."

Will and Emma both snorted out a laugh at her admission, which probably said more about her than it did about Jones, but Belle hadn't finished yet.

"He is gorgeous, though. Dark eyeliner, tight jeans, and even tighter shirts. He's like sin came to life, and decided to start a career as a photographer."

"Thanks for the warning," Emma chuckled. "I'll try and make sure I don't allow that sin to overwhelm me."

The looks that Belle and Will exchanged said they didn't think that she'd be terribly successful in achieving that goal, but Ashley returned before anyone could say anything else.

"We're ready for you now, Miss Swan," she announced.

"Thank you. And thank you both for working wonders with me this morning."

"We can't wait to see the finished product," Belle told her, as Will nodded his head in agreement. The looks they gave her as she made her way out of the room and down another narrow corridor had Emma believing that they knew something about the day's shoot that she didn't, but that wasn't exactly unusual. Models were normally the last to know what was going on.

"It's just through here, Miss Swan. I hope you enjoy the shoot today," Ashley offered genuinely, as she held open a door for the model to step through.

"Thanks for all of your help this morning, Ashley," Emma told her gently, before she took a step into the room and allowed the door to swing closed behind her. After taking a moment just to clear her mind, she took another few steps forward that put her in the middle of the studio that had been set up for the day.

Emma was a little surprised to see that instead of an elaborate set, the photographer had opted for a simple white backdrop. She'd gotten so used to shooting haute couture that she wasn't sure she'd shot against a plain white background in years.

"Miss Swan?"

"Yes?" Emma turned to face the person who had called her name and was suddenly very grateful for Belle's advanced warning. "You uh… you must be Mr. Jones," she declared, as she willed her face not to give away how shocked she was at the sight of the man standing before her.

He wasn't just sin come to life, he was astoundingly beautiful! And for a second, she briefly wondered why he'd opted for a career _behind _the camera when he could make a much better name for himself _in front _of it.

Jones took a moment to look her over from head-to-toe before he stepped forward and offered his hand for shaking. "Excuse my unprofessionalism right now, but you are simply stunning," he said. His British accent curled around every word he spoke to infuse it with a kind of caress that had Emma's insides trembling with desire. "Your portfolio doesn't do you justice."

"Thank you. I'll uh… I'll take that as a compliment."

"Please do. Now… shall we?" He offered Emma his arm and she didn't hesitate to take it as they made their way over to the shooting area that had already been prepared. Emma couldn't help but notice that while the stage had been brightly lit for her, the rest of the space was quite dark and looked to be empty.

"Is nobody else here?"

"There are plenty of people around the building, but I prefer to shoot alone. Too many distractions can ruin the perfect shot," Jones explained. "But if you're uncomfortable alone in here with me, I can ask a few of them to come back in?"

"No. That won't be necessary," she assured him. Emma could certainly understand why he preferred to shoot alone. She'd once modeled for Dior in the middle of a desert, and during the shoot, a few of the crew members had been so distracted watching the models that they hadn't been paying attention to where they were going. They'd managed to take down the large tent that had been erected for costume changes and styling, bringing the entire day's shoot to an early end. The creative designer for the campaign had _not_ been happy, and Emma had heard echoes of his cursing all the way down the road.

"How about we start with a couple of test shots and then you can tell me what you think of everything?" Jones offered, as he gestured for her to take her place in the middle of the brightly lit space.

"That sounds perfect to me." Emma made a quick stop at the director's chair that had been set up for her and found it complete with her favorite snacks and preferred bottles of water. "Someone definitely did their homework," she called over to Jones, as she shrugged out of her robe.

"We aim to please here, Miss Swan," he chuckled, but he kept his eyes focused on the screen of his laptop as he made the final preparations for their day.

"You can call me Emma," she told him.

When she stepped out under the bright lights of the set, it took her a moment to orient herself properly as she adjusted to the harsh lighting washing over her. Finding one's light was the most important rule that had been drilled into her as a model, and it didn't take long for Emma's instincts to kick in and tell her where she needed to stand and how to place her body.

"Okay, Em… wow!"

She lifted her head to see Jones's eyes greedily roving all over her body, taking in the bare skin that her outfit exposed. It was a reaction she rarely got on set, but considering Jones normally worked with animals and inanimate objects, she could see why it might have been startling to him.

"I knew that would look perfect on you. I just wasn't expecting _quite_ how stunning you'd be in it."

Emma blushed a little under his compliment. While she'd been called many variations of the word beautiful in the past, nobody had ever offered them with so much genuine sincerity behind their eyes before. Not like Killian Jones was currently doing.

He cleared his throat awkwardly before picking up his camera and stating, "I'm so sorry. That was incredibly unprofessional of me. Shall we get started?"

Emma giggled a little when she realized that he was also blushing, but quickly pulled herself together and nodded her agreement. Jones was kind enough to wait for her to settle down and slip back into the mindset she needed for the shoot before he lifted his camera and adjusted the settings to bring her form into sharp focus.

The first click and the subsequent flicker of the lights around her were almost therapeutic for Emma. It was a rhythm she was familiar with, and one she could easily lose herself in as she tilted her face to play with the shadows the light provided. Her movements were only minor but for test shots, she knew it would help her find the perfect positions to make the most of her finished images.

When Jones had taken roughly a dozen pictures he set his camera down onto the table beside his laptop, and then came out from around the table to offer Emma a hand down from the small stage.

"I didn't want you to trip in those heels," he explained, at her curious look.

"I've been walking in heels professionally for almost a decade," she chuckled. "But thank you for being such a gentleman."

Jones said nothing further as the two of them made their way over to where his laptop had been set up. He gestured for Emma to step into the small space ahead of him, and she found herself momentarily distracted by all of the small thumbnail images of herself displayed on the screen. One thing she'd learned early into her career was that the backdrop and the clothing themselves didn't matter much to the overall picture. If the photographer wasn't good at his job, no amount of beautiful clothing or stunning scenery would compensate for that.

But Jones… Jones was certainly incredible at his job. Even without zooming in on the images, Emma knew that some of them would be making their way into her portfolio when the session was over.

"You photograph so beautifully," he mumbled quietly, leaning in close so that he could stretch around Emma and reach the trackpad on his laptop. He clicked a few different buttons and suddenly the screen was filled with one of his pictures. "These were supposed to be test shots, but I already have material here that I can work with."

Jones was so close to her now that Emma could feel his chest brushing against her back every time he exhaled. And when he spoke, the tidy scruff on his cheeks would lightly tickle against her own.

She'd never been so aroused by such innocent actions before.

He took a moment to cycle through each of the images he'd shot, allowing Emma the time she needed to see which angles were working best for her with the lighting setup, and work out body positions that she thought would work with both the clothes she was wearing, and the background she was stood in front of. Jones gave her as long as she needed to check through each image as many times as she wanted, before finally pulling away to let her head back to set once more.

He waited until Emma gave him a firm nod of her head and then lifted his camera again to start snapping away. With every click and flash of the lights, she changed her position. Sometimes it was something as simple as just tilting her chin down. Other times it was something more dramatic, like lifting a hand to run through her hair. Whenever Jones found a particular pose that he loved, he'd call out an excited, "Yes!" and Emma would stick with it, changing her facial expressions and the angle of her lines to maximize the potential of the shoot.

She was so lost in the rhythm of her work that she didn't hear the dull thud Jones's jacket made as it hit the floor at his feet.

"That's perfect, Emma. Stick with that one for a bit for me," Killian called out, snapping his camera into place on the tripod in front of him as his hands came up to pull the dark sweater he was wearing over his head.

His boots were easy enough to kick off while he continued taking picture upon picture of Emma Swan, modeling the corset and panties that he was sure would haunt his dreams for the foreseeable future.

When he'd first picked her for the job, Killian had made his choice based on her reputation in the industry and the portfolio that her agency had provided. But the more research he'd done, the more his reasons for choosing her had blurred into something less than professional.

As Killian reached for the button on his jeans, his hands faltered for a moment when Emma's own came down to toy with the elastic waistband on her panties.

"How sexy do you wanna go with these?" she asked, biting down softly on her lower lip.

She was flirting with him, and they both knew it.

"Gimme everything you've got, Love."

Emma hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her panties and pulled ever-so-slightly on them as she stared straight down the lens of the camera. She hadn't revealed much more flesh with her actions but the pose, when combined with the look in her eyes, had Killian hardening under his jeans.

These were definitely pictures that he intended to keep for his eyes only.

While he adjusted the settings on his camera one last time between each shot he took, Emma pulled her thumbs back out of her underwear to revert to her famed supermodel pose.

And Killian knew _that_ was his moment to act.

With one big shove, he pushed his jeans down to his ankles and gently kicked his way free of them before hitting a button to start the timer function on his camera. It clicked once… twice… three times, before he reached for the lamp on the desk to his left and turned on the light.

Emma's eyes widened for a moment and her jaw dropped as she took in the naked man now stood behind the camera. But unlike the rest of his previous subjects, she managed to hold onto her composure and modeled her way through her shock and surprise. It was everything that Killian had been hoping for when he'd first decided to end his series with a supermodel.

After a few clicks of the camera, he started to notice the way her eyes would dart over his bare chest and broad shoulders between the light's flashes. As they did, the hunger in her gaze would darken them just that little bit more, and Killian found himself trying to name all of the countries in the European Union in order to try and control his own reaction to her arousal.

He wondered if Emma realized that her hand had drifted down her body to tease along the line of bare flesh just below her corset, and above the waistband of her panties, as her eyes dropped to take in the long strong lines of his legs.

But the moment her gaze wandered back up to finally stop on his naked groin was the moment the model inside of Emma Swan lost its battle to her more basic instincts.

"Do you see something you like, Swan?"

Emma chewed on her bottom lip for a moment before she lifted her eyes to meet his and threw back a cheeky, "it sure looks like you do."

Killian took a step to the side, bringing himself out from behind the tripod and his desk as he shrugged his shoulders unapologetically. If this Nude Portrait Series had taught him anything, it was how to be comfortable in his own skin. And he was so grateful for that confidence right then.

"What can I say? The most beautiful woman in the world is stood in front of me in nothing but a corset, tiny black panties and a pair of dangerously sexy shoes. I think most men in my position would _like what they see._"

Emma wasn't sure where her conviction came from at that moment, but she was moving before he'd finished speaking. Killian caught her up in his arms as soon as she was in touching distance and crashed his lips down onto hers.

She moaned into their kiss as Emma allowed him to take full control. It was hot and demanding, his teeth nipping against her bottom lip as his tongue slipped out to ease away the sting. When her arms came up to wrap around his shoulders she tangled her fingers through his hair to hold him in place, as Killian dropped his hands down to the firm flesh of her thighs. The tips of his fingers danced along the bare flesh he found there before he hoisted her up and into his arms.

The studio wasn't exactly built for comfort, and Killian didn't want to risk carrying Emma through the halls and back to her dressing room. Not when the others were likely to see her as she was then, writhing in his arms and desperate for his touch. So instead, he did the only thing he could think to do and pinned her body between his and the white backdrop that hung over the wall of his make-shift studio.

Emma's head dropped onto it with a dull thud as the movement had him rocking against her core forcefully, pulling the dirtiest of moans from her lips.

"I just want you to know," he panted out between kisses, "I've never done this with a client before."

"Me neither," she giggled breathlessly.

"Oh, God… tell me you want this as much as I do," he begged, pressing wet kisses down over her collarbone, above the edge of her corset. A part of him wanted to rip it off and completely devour her, while another wanted to watch her fall apart at his hands in an outfit that he'd commissioned especially for her, for this very shoot.

The fingers that were still woven through his hair gave a sharp tug to pull his head back so that Emma could meet his eyes. "I want this," she told him. "I want you."

"Oh, fuck me," Killian mumbled, dropping his head down to rest over her heaving chest. One of his hands teased around the legs of her panties, dipping his fingers under the elastic to brush against the soft flesh that he found there as Emma writhed in his arms. When he finally brought his hand around to graze over the front of the black cotton she was still wearing, he groaned low and deep at the dampness he found there.

She _really _wanted this.

Killian allowed his fingers to lightly brush over the fabric as Emma's hips pushed up and into his touch. He wanted to take his time getting to know her, making sure that she would never forget their encounter that afternoon. But he was already aching to be inside of her, and he knew that he wouldn't last long if he kept them both waiting.

"Jesus," she panted out. "Stop teasing and fuck me, Jones."

Killian lifted his head once more to lock his eyes with hers as he uttered a cheeky, "as you wish," before lining himself up and pushing inside of her tight heat.

Emma's moan of pleasure was swallowed by his mouth when he crashed his lips down onto hers once more. He'd never felt anything like the kind of pleasure he was experiencing at that moment. With her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, the thin heels of Emma's designer shoes were scratching down his ass with every move she made, sending pleasurable chills dancing across his skin. And the soft cotton of her panties brushed against the place where they were joined with each thrust of his hips, making everything feel that much more sensitive.

It was all so much, and yet… still not enough. Killian wasn't sure it would _ever_ be enough.

"God, yes," Emma whimpered, as she moved with him. She was pushing herself into each of his thrusts as he drove her back into the wall behind her. "Fuck me, Jones."

"Those are some dirty words from such a beautiful woman," he teased.

"Would you… oh God, _yes_… right there… would you prefer I be silent?"

"No. Fuck no," he assured her. Because every moan, every whimper, every gasp, and every curse that fell from her lips only served to see him climbing higher and higher.

Emma squeezed her eyes shut as one particularly hard thrust sent her back climbing the wall and her body clenching down around him. Everything from the way his fingers were digging into the flesh of her ass, to the dirty words he whispered about how she felt wrapped around him, had her feeling like she was standing on the edge of something incredible.

"_Please_," she begged, even though she didn't know what it was that she was asking for. Lights were flashing periodically behind her eyes and the smell of sweat and sex was clouding her mind.

Killian's fingers brushed over the place where they were joined once more, pushing aside the fabric of her panties as he began flicking her clit in small rapid strokes. It didn't take long for his actions to finally bring her orgasm crashing down over her.

"Ohh… _yes_!" Emma screamed, as she tightened almost painfully around him and threw her head back into the wall. She was distinctly aware of a dull pain in her right shoulder from where it had collided with one of the metal support beams, before a wave of darkness pulled her under, leaving her to float in complete bliss for a few short moments.

When she eventually came back to herself she was still pressed between Jones and the wall, but he was no longer buried inside of her, and there was a wet, sticky trail making its way down the front of her thigh.

"Sorry," he mumbled into the skin of her neck before he placed a sweet kiss there. "We forgot to use a condom."

"It's okay," she assured him, relaxing her grip on his hair to run her fingers softly through it, soothing away the ache that they'd left behind. "I'm clean and covered."

"Mmmm… me too," he agreed lazily.

For the longest moment, the two of them remained that way, exchanging sweet caresses that were a stark contrast to the fast and passionate sex they'd just shared. When Jones finally lowered Emma to her feet she wobbled a little on her heels before kicking them off and over to one side.

"Did you uh… did you get everything you needed from the shoot?" she asked quietly.

Killian hummed his answer into her skin before sliding to the floor to take the weight off his trembling legs. He dropped his head back to rest against the wall behind him and closed his eyes as he felt Emma drop down gracefully beside him.

"That's a shame," she continued, "because I was going to suggest that we should reschedule for Thursday evening if you hadn't. I was thinking maybe around eight o'clock?"

Killian cracked one eye open and rolled his head on his shoulders to face the supermodel sitting to his left, as he asked, "are you asking me out, Swan?"

"What if I am?"

"If you were.." he purred, leaning in closer to brush his nose sweetly over hers before he pecked at her lips, "then I would definitely be saying yes."

Emma's giggles were silenced as he pressed his lips firmly to hers once more for a long sweet kiss. It was a kiss that promised something _more _between the two of them than just the incredibly explosive sexual chemistry they'd shared that afternoon.

"You know, I thought I'd seen everything this industry had to offer," she mused quietly, when they pulled apart to catch their breath. "But a naked photographer… that was something new."

Killian chuckled into the bare skin of her shoulder as he pressed a kiss to it and whispered, "I aim to please, Miss Swan."

* * *

**Emma's look for this shoot is based on Jen's Hollywood Pin-Ups shoot in 2008.**

**The idea for this piece is based upon an actual Nude Portraits series that Hooked205 sent to me on Tumblr, so this story is dedicated to her. **

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. Part 2

"Wake up, Baby," Killian cooed, as he pressed a kiss into the soft flesh of her tummy, just above her belly button.

Emma mumbled something incoherent but her eyes remained firmly closed.

"Emma," he coaxed. "I have gifts for you."

The sleeping woman finally cracked one eye open to look down at the head of dark hair hovering by her hip. She wanted to be mad that he'd woken her so soon, especially after he'd been the one to thoroughly wear her out the night before - three times. But he looked so damned adorable staring up at her with so much love and excitement in his eyes that she couldn't even find it in her to fake her anger.

"I'm awake," she mumbled instead, before reluctantly pulling herself up the bed to rest against the headboard. "What time's it?"

"Midday," Killian chuckled. "I've ordered us some room service for lunch, but I wanted to give you this first." He placed a modest-sized flat box into her lap and then sat back on his heels to await Emma's verdict.

"What's this?"

"An anniversary gift," he replied, like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"You've already given me plenty," she protested. Emma's eyes swept around their beachfront hotel suite in Barbados and then landed on the large, radiant cut pink diamond that now rested on the third finger of her left hand.

"This didn't cost me anything," Killian assured her. "I just wanted you to see it too."

Intrigued by her new fiancé's words, Emma pulled on the bow to let the ribbon unravel before lifting the lid on the box. Inside, she found a black leather book with the words;

**Emma Swan**

**Shot by**

**Killian Jones**

**03/18/2016**

stamped across the front in silver lettering.

"Your Nude Portrait images?" she asked. Emma was pretty sure that she'd seen all of those over the last three years they'd spent together.

Killian's Nude Portrait series had seen him shooting to stardom in the world of photography, as he was praised for the boldness and uniqueness of the series of images that he'd managed to capture. The images had earned him a number of awards that year, and in the one that had followed, he'd finally won a highly coveted International Photography Award. The jury had been full of praise for the ways in which he'd managed to accurately capture the smallest of changes in his subject's facial expressions during the process of his reveal.

Emma had been so proud of her boyfriend that she'd encouraged him to upload some of his unused images from the shoots to his website. It hadn't taken long for the fashion industry to get their hands on the pieces she'd shot with him, and within four hours, Killian had been booked solid for the rest of the year.

Three years on, he was still one of the most sought-after photographers in the world, and the two of them had somehow managed to make their hectic schedules work enough for them to fall in love and build a home together. Which meant that Emma probably saw more of her fiancé's work than anyone else did.

"Trust me," Killian chuckled darkly, "nobody but me has seen these images before."

Emma cocked a brow at him that said she wasn't sure_ that_ was completely accurate, but she lifted the book from its box and cracked it open to the first page. On it, Killian had written a sweet dedication, and her fingers traced over the beautiful curves and loops of his handwriting as she read it aloud.

_My Darling Emma,_

_This day will forever be seared into my memory _

_as one of the greatest of my life. _

_But just in case we should ever forget, _

_here's something we can enjoy looking back on_

_together!_

As she turned the next page, Emma gasped a little at the stunning portraits of herself that she found staring back at her. These were the ones that Killian had deemed 'too hot for the rest of the world to handle,' and so they'd been saved to a flash drive and left out of all of his original files.

But as she continued turning the pages, Emma realized that there was more material from that day than she ever thought there would be. And with the next page she turned, it became abundantly clear why.

"Holy shit," she gasped, as her eyes took in the erotic image of herself pressed between the back wall and her man, while his hand disappeared between the two of them. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Yeah. I set the camera on a timer and forgot to turn it off. It captured _everything_ from that afternoon."

"Everything?" she asked, as she watched his eyes darken with desire while they took in each of the images that he'd printed and bound into the book for her gift. (Because there was no way that Killian was trusting anyone else to handle them.)

"_Everything,_" he confirmed, his tone dripping with arousal.

Emma's breath caught in her throat as she turned another page to look down at images of herself being taken hard against the studio wall. It shouldn't have been as arousing as it was – but damn did they make one hell of an attractive couple.

Killian reached forward to pull the book out of her hands and dropped it down onto the floor beside their bed.

"Hey! I wasn't finished," she protested, because those really were some of the most sensual pictures she'd ever seen.

"You can finish looking at them later," her fiancé promised. "Right now, I really wanna fuck you against that wall over there." Killian nodded his head to the empty space behind them and Emma's eyes darkened impossibly further as they flicked between his own and the place he had pointed out.

"Well then… what are you waiting for, Jones?" she challenged.

The sound of Emma's giggles as her future husband hauled her out of bed and up into his arms drowned out the knocks on the door to their suite. After ten minutes of waiting outside with no answer, their server headed back down to the kitchens leaving their breakfast outside of their suite, by the wall, where it remained cold and forgotten for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Emma's Engagement ring is a 5.99 carat pink diamond, surrounded by a 30 small round pink diamonds, set into rose gold, with a platinum band studded with 5 clear diamonds on either side. I'd love to give you an estimate for the piece but it's a Harry Winston design and I didn't think they'd appreciate me making an appointment just to enquire about the cost of their pieces for fanfiction research. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. **


End file.
